Impedance plethysmography is a medical test, which measures small changes in electrical resistance throughout body segments. Such measurements can be useful in determining fluid volume changes in a body segment. Measuring fluid flow through a body segment may be useful in helping medical professionals determine the presence of existing or potential health issues in a patient. Importantly, impedance plethysmography accomplishes this task in a manner that is not invasive to a patient.